yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
So-Sorree
is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. So-Sorree evolves into Bowminos starting at level 33 (30, prior to ''Yo-kai Watch 3). As of Yo-kai Watch 3 s 2.0 Update, So-Sorree can now evolve into My-Baad when fused with Starry Spangles. Biology A cloth strip Yo-kai with a yellow body and four hands raised in an apologetic gesture. He possesses blue horns and has the word ittan ''(一旦), meaning once or for a moment, written on his stomach area. So-Sorree is very mischievous, as he causes those he Inspirits a lot of trouble. However, he can become agitated when others mockingly apologizes with the same motives, making someone annoyed or angry. He and whoever he Inspirits halfheartedly apologizes by going "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" (in Japanese: "Gomen gomen, ittan gomen!" - ごめんごめん一旦ゴメン - tr. "Sorry sorry, just this once I'm sorry!"). Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch animation series]] So-Sorree appears for a brief moment in EP001 when Whisper is talking about the Yo-kai Watch. In EP030, Nate is Inspirited by this Yo-kai at the beginning of its segment, causing him to play pranks on his classmates and cause various mishaps, all the while apologizing insincerely, angering his classmates. This results in his classmates to turn their backs on him at the end of school. After Nate reveals So-Sorree and chases him, he summons Jibanyan to deal with him, but Jibanyan doesn't want to fight and isn't bothered even after So-Sorree eats his chocolate. Nate summons Blazion in turn, who quickly becomes annoyed by So-Sorree's insincerity. Nate has Blazion burn So-Sorree with his fiery mane, causing So-Sorree to fly around in pain before putting himself out in the river as Nate, Whisper, and Blazion mimic So-Sorree's insincere apologizing, giving the latter a taste of his own medicine. Presumably, after this encounter, So-Sorree surrenders his Yo-kai Medal to Nate. Nate summons So-Sorree in EP032 as a last resort, having failed to start on his summer homework as a result of Lie-in Heart's interference. Predictably, his insincere apology under So-Sorree's Inspiriting fails to convince his teacher. So-Sorree is briefly alluded to in EP072 after Nate encounters Bowminos, in which Nate reminds Whisper of another Yo-kai who caused its victims to apologize "forty-two episodes ago". ''Yo-kai Watch 2 So-Sorree can be freed from the Crank-a-kai using an Excitement Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 So-Sorree can be found in Downtown Springdale, in the Shoppers Row and in Sparkoppolis. he can also be found behind Frostia's Place and in the Academy Shortcut. Alternatively, he can be found in Gates of Whimsy. Lastly, he can be freed from the Dream Roulette using a Flower Excitement Coin and a Mellow Coin. Game data Evolution Stats Moveset |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai thinks it's all that and is always targeted for it.}} }}|40|Restoration|All allies|Apologizes profusely as he purifies all allies and boosts HP.}} ||-|6 = Restores HP to allies while Yo-kai Loafs.}} Quotes *'When freed from Crank-a-kai:' ''"Oh, I'm SO terribly sorry you ended up with me. HowEVER can I repay you?" Etymology *Ittangomen is a wordplay on ittan-momen and gomen (ごめん, "sorry")."So-Sorree" is a corruption of the phrase "so sorry". **In French, Trodésolé comes from trop désolé (so sorry). **In Spanish, Losiento and Lo-siento comes from the phrase "Lo siento" (I am sorry). Origin So-Sorree is based on the , a tsukumogami from born from a bolt of cotton. It floats around riding the wind at night and usually appears harmless, enough that people may mistake it for a bedsheet the wind blew off of a laundry pole: however, sometimes it will descend on passersby, wrapping its cloth body around their heads to suffocate them. As such, it is quite more dangerous than the average tsukumogami. Trivia *Designed by Sakigake Jikumaru, So-Sorree was one of the two winning submissions of the first Yo-kai Contest, the other being Dracunyan. In other languages * Japanese: 一旦ゴメン Ittangomen * Spanish (Spain): Losiento * Spanish (Latin America): Lo-siento * Korean: 일단미안 Ildanmian * Chinese: * Italian: Falskus * Portuguese (Brazil): Foi Mal * German: Tschulligung * French : Trodésolé de:Tschulligung Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Made Yo-kai